


Relief

by Tony



Series: Dark!Steve Verse [8]
Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Excessive Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony/pseuds/Tony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve comes home after a hard mission and wants to relieve himself of some stress. Tony plays punching bag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill! As in, it's what someone else wanted to see me write!
> 
> IF YOU DO NOT LIKE OVER THE TOP VIOLENCE, TURN BACK NOW! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ ABOUT TONY GETTING THE SHIT BEAT OUT OF HIM FOR SEXUAL PLEASURE, THIS IS NOT SOMETHING YOU WANT TO READ! Also blood being used as lube. I know a lot of people aren't into that, but that's what the prompter wanted, sorry guys!
> 
> You've been warned. 
> 
> I'm not really sure when the next time is that I'll be writing for this series because college starts back next week and I'm not really in this fandom anymore so what little time I'll have to write for myself probably won't be spent on this pairing. This installment in no way closes up any questions anyone might have, but then again these were literally all based on prompt fills in the first place, so really, what questions are there to answer? It's all just smut for smut purposes. Glad ya'll have been along for the ride, and thanks for reading this series! So happy to have opened a few dozen of you up to the darker side of things ;)
> 
> With that being said- enjoy! Unbeta'd, as all my fics are.

Sweat poured from Steve’s brow as he stepped onto the air conditioned quinjet and let out a moan of relief. “Whose idea was it to have an A.I.M. raid in the desert again?” he asked wryly as he pulled the chainmail from his body. Young men and women followed him on board and milled around, chatting excitedly about the mission and their success. Steve had been called in to show the kids the ropes from over at Avengers Academy but no one had told him they were going to the damned Nevadan desert! Shirtless and with a bottle of water to his mouth, Steve made his way to the front of the quinjet to talk to the pilot. “Get us the hell outta here son, our job is done,” he ordered good naturedly, clapping a hand on the man’s shoulder.

Coming back to the Avengers Tower, Steve had wanted to release some of that pent up energy. Tension had been running high on the field, and anyone would be a little frustrated after dealing with hyperactive teenagers for an entire weekend. Steve wanted to shower and fuck Tony into next year. He found his pet in his office, talking on the phone about something. The look on Tony’s face was of relief to see Steve back, but with a flippant motion of his hand, Steve could tell Tony was too busy to just drop the call. Steve didn’t like waiting, but he’d wanted to take a shower first anyway, so he let it slide.

Half an hour later, Steve was showered and putting on street clothes, smelling clean and feeling a little refreshed. His entire body was practically vibrating with the need to release some of his built up energy, and he decided that he’d go down to the gym until Tony was ready for him. He’d been at the punching bag for a while, hadn’t quite broken a sweat, but he was riled up had a bit of tunnel vision by the time Tony found him. Steve watched the man saunter over, looking tired and exhausted. “You haven’t slept, have you?” It wasn’t really a question. Tony never slept well, if at all, while he was gone. “Come over here.”

Tony loosened his tie with a weak smile. He could tell Steve was rearing to go, with the way sweat clung to the V of the blond’s neck, the way Steve’s nostrils were flared, his hair was slightly askew. He could tell he was going to get the beating of his life tonight. Tony was tired, so tired, maybe Steve would let him pass out after a few rounds. Padding over, Tony started to raise his arms to slip over Steve’s shoulder in a loose hug, but he was instead blindsided by a punch to his face. He staggered back and hit the floor, clutching his nose as tears already began to fill his eyes. “S-Steve!” he whimpered, adrenaline pumping and head reeling. He felt blood seep from his nose and wondered if it had been broken.

Steve was on Tony in a flash, pinning him to the ground with his body on all fours. He stared down at his pet, searching tired, tear-blurred eyes before smacking Tony’s hand away and kissing him on the mouth, hard. Their tongues danced together for a moment, Tony whimpering as he was crushed under the heavy weight, and eventually Steve let off, his own mouth and upper lip bloody from Tony’s nose bleed. He licked it off his lips and grinned. “Haven’t tasted you in such a long time Tony. Tonight I’m going to taste you. All of you.”

The doors to the personal gym were locked, JARVIS made sure of it as Tony took the beating he’d been waiting for ever since he saw Steve when he arrived. Steve always has a tension at his mouth, around his eyes, the set of his brow is stiff as are his shoulders after a frustrating mission, and oh does Tony know what that means. It means he’s going to be hurting anywhere from a day to a week. As he stood on his knees, gagging on Steve’s cock, he could only wonder how far Steve was going to take it tonight. Would Steve beat him in the ribs tonight? Or the kidneys? Would Steve focus on Tony’s face, hitting him until the skin broke? Or would Steve strangle him while fucking Tony literally senseless. His fingers dug into Steve’s thighs as that huge cock thrust down his throat, past his abused gag reflex and made him choke.

Finally Steve grew impatient with Tony and shoved him off. “It’s not enough. Not near enough. You can’t even get me off like that anymore, I need- I need all of you,” he breathed, voice strained. Tony was on his elbows, saliva on his chin and eyes watering. Steve thought he was beautiful. And he knew he could make Tony even more beautiful. He dropped to his own knees, straddling Tony, and started to pummel him. He punched and punched, felt Tony’s jaw loosen before he stopped and dropped Tony’s limp upper body to the gym mat. Tony’s nose was streaming blood, the skin on his jaw and cheek had split, there was a wound bleeding at Tony’s temple, and the man’s eyelashes were fluttered as he struggled to cover his face. Steve was rock hard.

Tony didn’t know if he was crying out loud or not, his vision was blurry and his entire face was in severe pain. It was hard to breath and his mouth was numb. Adrenaline was still pumping through his body, and he tried to focus on Steve, did his best to keep his vision straight, but it was hard through the tears and spots he was seeing. But what he could see was a satisfied look on Steve’s face, a look of wonder and awe, and Tony felt proud of himself, proud that he could make Steve look like that. A hard sob escaped him and Steve licked his lips. Tony wanted to lick Steve’s lips too, red still on them, making a beautiful contrast to that pale golden skin. Steve was perfect.

It wasn’t enough, it was almost enough but not enough, no, and Steve leaned over and shoved Tony onto his stomach, ripping his slacks down to expose his ass and thighs. “God you’re beautiful,” Steve whispered reverently as he removed his belt and folded it in half. “I’ll make you so much more beautiful,” he professed and then moved to the left to get a better position before hauling off and beginning to whip Tony’s thighs with the leather belt. Tony’s cries were choked as Steve went to town on him, raised welts already forming and as he kept going on and on, the skin turning an angry red, Steve finally began to draw blood. He felt precum gather at the tip of his cock as it bobbed between his knelt legs, and he bit his lip, had to grip the base of it to keep himself in order. A few more hits and flecks of blood were scattering on the mat, on Steve’s pristine white shirt, and even hit him in the face. It was art to him.

It was Hell for Tony, absolute Hell as he screamed sobbed wetly into the blue mat, the blood hot on his even hotter skin, and when he thought he might finally pass out from the pain, Steve finally stopped. He sobbed harder then, thankful now, and choked on a gasp when he felt fingers drag over his raw wounds. Looking back over his shoulder, he felt his own cock twitch at the look on Steve’s face. Steve looked completely lost in lust as he swiped his fingers through the blood and studied them a moment, darting his tongue out to take a taste. Tony felt wholly owned, completely possessed by Steve in that moment. He wouldn’t rather belong to anyone else.

The fingers Steve used to swipe through Tony’s scarlet blood brushed over the man’s anus now, and oh how he wanted to just fuck Tony right there, beautiful and spread out like a red, red painting. He shoved one finger in, blood being used as makeshift, horrible lubricant. Tony seemed uncomfortable, Steve knew Tony was uncomfortable, but he gathered more blood at his fingertips, smeared it over his dick and began to poke and prod at his pet’s entrance. “Up, up on your knees, fuck Anthony,” he growled, breathless. He swiped more at the blood and shoved in two fingers halfway, scissoring them and biting his lip at how tight Tony was, how his body fought the intrusion. He was going to tear Tony up. Literally.

And he did- could feel more blood forming at Tony’s entrance as Steve fucked him hard on the blue mat, loving the way Tony screamed and yelped and cried out. As he fucked into Tony’s ass, it twitched hard around him, gripping him almost too tight, and accompanied with those sobs of Tony’s, Steve gave out a frustrated growl and punched Tony in the back of the head hard, with an order to, “Shut the hell up!” He grabbed hold of Tony’s shoulder after, bending over the man under him and dug his fingers into olive tanned skin, finally cumming hard and filling his pet up with a guttural hiss. Tony’s cries had died down to a stop and Steve panted, chin resting in the middle of Tony’s back. “Mmm, that was- oh Tony. You feel so perfect.”

Tony didn’t respond. He’d gone silent and still under Steve, his fingers twitching as his nose and mouth and head leaked blood onto the mat, the back of his head now sporting a wound that matted the back of his hair, dripping crimson down his neck.

Steve’s smile started to melt as he felt how still Tony was under him. “Anthony…?” he asked quietly, slipping out and letting the genius slip to the floor limply. Steve sat back on his haunches, feeling the beginnings of shame and worry form in the pit of his stomach. Tony passed out during their sessions frequently, it wasn’t anything new… and frankly with how violently Steve’s treatment was of the man, it wasn’t a surprise. But it always made Steve feel sick, seeing Tony limp on the floor, blood or not. Steve had seen too many dead bodies in his day, had had too many friends die for him to be comfortable with the sight.

Licking his lips and stuffing himself back in his pants, Steve bent and picked Tony up bridal style, clutching him close to his chest after pulling Tony’s pants back up around his waist. He’d take Tony to the SHIELD infirmary. They didn’t ask questions there.

Steve preferred the newspaper to any of Tony’s gadgets. It annoyed the shit out of Tony, but Steve liked to sit in a chair and turn the pages, feel the texture on his fingers. He sat in an uncomfortable chair, ignoring the smell of the hospital, the sound of the heart monitors, the murmur of the daytime soaps on the television in the background. He’d been in too many hospitals to care about any of it, but when it was Tony on the hospital bed, it made him nervous.

“Steve….?” A muffled voice drifted through the room and Steve lowered the newspaper, trying to act casual as he stood and put the paper down, approached Tony’s bed. Tony smiled weakly. At least he’d gotten some much needed rest.

“I’m here, pet. How you feelin’?” the blond asked, brushed a stray hair from Tony’s forehead.

Shrugging, Tony turned his face away with a wry smile. “Like a billion bucks,” the brunette joked, and then reached a hand up for Steve to grab it. When he did, Tony sighed. He was covered in gauze and band aids, his face bruised and cut, and he looked like shit ran over twice. He should have been mad at Steve. He should have hated Steve. But he really only cared about one thing… “Did you cum?” he asked quietly, looking up at Steve with a playful but obviously serious pointed look.

Steve’s mouth stretched into a grin. “Filled you up like a bucket.”

Tony laughed, dragging Steve down for a kiss. “That’s all that matters.”


End file.
